Wildflower
by Hyper-Deductions
Summary: Based of this great prompt by annon (thanks again!) : It's Cordelia's birthday and all the girls get her lavish gifts. Misty decides to pick her wildflower and doesn't feel like they're good enough after seeing all the other gifts. Cordelia consoles her. Rated T for language. foxxay oneshot.


**Based from this prompt graciously received by annon, thanks again!: "It's Cordelia's birthday and all the girls get her lavish gifts. Misty decides to pick her wildflower and doesn't feel like they're good enough after seeing all the other gifts. Cordelia consoles her."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AHS or its characters- bla bla bla- enjoy!**

It was hard work and had taken six hours of roaming around the swamp but she had finally finished it, the bouquet to trump them all. This would be suitable, definitely, she told herself with a cheery nod. Her fingers were stinging and cut to bits, her back was throbbing like she had been thrown from the top a four story building and her face looked like she'd just been dragged out of a coal mine. But it was worth it, it would be more than worth it. Besides, looking on the plus side- she did smell quite nice and that was an important thing to be on someone's birthday.

Her gift wasn't huge- she didn't want it to be. Something small, something bright, something colourful and full of life. an enigma of their relationship. The vase really pulled the accumulation of wildflower together. The tainted glass was colourful and patchy, handmade by a glassmith two blocks away who owed her a favour. She was happy with the gift. It had sentimental and deeper meaningful value. She had thought this through meticulously. Spent nights lying awake to mull over her plan.

Misty placed the bundle of wildflowers into a large box in their vase with a large red bow strapped around the top. She stepped back to look at it, brushing the top of the box encase dust had settled on it. Misty had never considered herself good at giving gifts, they were always happily received but usually the faces of the people she gave the gift to ushered slight disgust or disappointment. Sometimes both- it depended.

The young witch lifted the box carefully off her desk, pushing the door open with her hip. She could hear the echo of muffled voices, laughter mostly. It sounded nice, it reminded her of the numerous hikers that came through the swamp occasionally, laughing and joking and telling stories around a campfire. And she had heard some crackers. Many not quite appropriate for a dinner conversation but brilliant never the less. She never joined them, but she watched from afar. They weren't doing any harm, they were good people as interested in wildlife as she was. Perhaps under different circumstances she would have even been friends with them but right now, Cordelia's birthday was the only thing that mattered and Misty would happily keep these circumstances.

The blonde made her way carefully down the main staircase, taking care of where exactly her feet were being placed. She didn't want to trip, that would be disastrous for everyone involved but mainly her- Her and her pride. The small gathering of people in the main living room surprised her. The amount of gifts that were already in the corner of the room was inordinate, most sent from friends and acquaintances from around the globe. A mountain of colourful, misshapen gifts piled high.

"Misty!" Cordelia smiled. Pausing what she was doing and waiting for the Cajun to take her seat. Misty set her gift down next to the chair she sat herself down in opposite Cordelia "sorry we started without you. I've only opened Queenie's gift. She insisted"

"Oh" Misty said "that's fine, what she get'cha?" The curly haired Cajun leaned over slightly, curiosity scratching away at her.

"This beautiful necklace locket, its embossed with the most exquisite design" Cordelia beamed, holding the small box up for Misty to see. And it really was beautiful. Silver swirls snaked up the oval locket that was attached to the fine silver chain. Misty swallowed hard, a lump hitting the back of her throat as her stomach dropped.

"Mine next" Zoe cooed.

Misty rubbed her hands together anxiously in her lap. Her left foot bouncing quickly. Her eyes jumped to the present that was being handed to her lover. It was perfect, the wrapping so painstakingly perfect. Misty had to take a double glance to make sure she was seeing it right. She spied her gift from the corner of her eye and gave a heavy sigh, moving it further under her heat with her leg. It was okay, her present would be fine. Cordelia would like it… wouldn't she?

The supreme moved the present about in her hands, weighing the item and trying to figure out what exactly was inside before opening it. Every guess and probing question was denied by a shake of Zoe's head. Cordelia eventually gave up, probably not wanting to drag whole evening out to figure out what exactly was inside without the use of magic, but knowing how she was it could have and would have gone on all evening without her self restraint. Cordelia's face lit up as she unwrapped the parcel, inside revealed an antique bird ornament. A Pied wagtail in full flight. Though it was missing a leg it was quite possibly the most detailed archaic trinket the Cajun had ever seen. Though aged and delicate, the bird's eyes were made from some kind of quarts or calcite, too small for Misty to know for sure what kind of gemstone it was. The dust had been cleared from it and the fine embellishments on the two tone piece popped like it was the real thing.

"I found it at an old antiques place a few blocks from here" she shrugged "I thought it'd look nice in your study."

"Zoe this- this is amazing I really don't know what to say."

"Thank you will do" she laughed.

Misty cursed herself, how could she be so stupid, a flower bouquet? What was that going to do? Die eventually. Dear lord- and what if Cordelia had some kind of horrific reaction to some of the rarer flowers, she'd swell up like a balloon and what if she died. Christ. That would be really awkward.

"Excuse me" Misty exclaimed, grabbing her present and hurrying out of the room, running upstairs. She ran into one of the study rooms and put the present down onto one of the desks near the door. The room was lined with old hardbacks on witchcraft, history, psychology tomes and suchlike. The bottom most shelves littered with magazines, old newspapers and half finished crosswords of all things. A globe sat idle against the window next to a large black armchair that looked rather inviting. Misty plopped down into the seat and curled up into a tight ball, her insides curling and her temples throbbing. She covered her face with her hands and all to quickly she found herself crying. Panic. Doubt. She had let down the most important person in her life, what was she thinking? Wildflowers?!

There was a small knock on the door, a velvety voice called her name from the other side.

"Misty?" it asked, "Are you alright?"

Misty didn't trust her voice. It would just ruin everything if anyone found out what she was doing. She couldn't be crying. Not on Cordelia's birthday.

"Misty, may I come in?"

"No! Go away!" she blurted, slapping her hands back over her mouth as if she could have stopped the words from making it any further than her lips and pushing them back down her throat.

The door opened and Cordelia popped her head around the corner. When she saw Misty her eyes flashed with great concern. She hurried in, closing the door behind her carefully. The Cajun pulled her legs in close to her chest, coughing and spluttering.

"Go away, Delia, this'll ruin ya day, please just- just go have a good time" she stammered breathlessly "I've ruined ya day haven't i?"

"No-no, you didn't, Misty" She wiped the tears away from Misty's checks. Bringing the curly haired witch into a long embrace. Stroking the back of her head comfortingly "Why would you think that?" She asked, her voice muffled as she nuzzled into Misty's neck.

"Here I am- fuckin' cryin'- and on your birthday of all days… all because I got you some stupid fuckin' wildflowers."

"You got me wildflowers?" Cordelia teared up.

"Yeah, I picked em and everything but the girls got ya much nicer stuff" she sobbed.

The supreme pulled away and glanced down at the young witch. Her red face had taken the scrunched up look of someone who was still angry. But at themselves. And she was. Furious.

"I got'ya a damn wildflower bouquet, Dee. That's no gift. I- I shoulda-"

"Misty" Cordelia said, a tear making its way down the side of her face. She sat the young witch down and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand into her own "Your present was the best thing I have received all day, and do you know why?" Misty shook her head "Because of the thought and care that went into that. You got me something no one else could have. And what made it really special, was that it was from you." She chuckled lightly "you know you could have given me a bucket of feathers in all honesty and I still would have treasured it until the day I died."

"Well that was the second option" She laughed, sniffing a little and wiping a tear.

"And- your hands what did you do to them?" her voice flashing with concern.

"pickin' flowers is a dangerous business, Dee."

Cordelia gave a snort of laughter "Look, you made me cry now" she said rubbing one of her wet eye lids.

"Sorry" Misty coughed with a light grin "it wasn't exactly my aim, believe me."

"So- Can I see them?"

"The wildflowers?" Misty inclined her head to the table "They're in that box" she murmured nervously.

Cordelia took Misty's hand in her own and led her slowly and calmly over to the box. Everything that could go wrong, would in the next ten seconds. Misty was sure of it. The supreme undid the bow and placed It on the side. She opened the box and lifted out the vase hand crafted vase full to the breaking point of the rarest flowers she had ever seen.

"Misty…" Cordelia stammered

"I'm so sorry Cordelia."

"These are amazing, I've- I've only ever seen some of these plants in books."

"Oh, they're um, from the swamp they- uh, I know where they grow."

"These are incredible."

The supreme took in a lungful and placed the plants down on the desk. She turned to Misty, who- despite of herself- was grinning. No allergic reaction. No death. Maybe today wasn't a total failure. Cordelia put her soft hands onto Misty's cheek. The young witch lolled her head toward the touch, her eyes softening.

"I love you."

"Did ya mean the flowers?"

Cordelia smirked with a light shake of her head "no."

Their faces lingered close for a moment, their breath mixing together for a small while before Misty moved slightly, her bottom lip caressing Cordelia's. The older woman pulled her in and they exchanged a tender kiss. The calming rhythm of lips dancing slowly over one and other made Misty realise; this was the only person that mattered, this was the person she loved.

"I love you too" she said.


End file.
